Raising a Human
by Aquaformer
Summary: A lost Orphan is founf by the Autobots, but all is not quite as it seems. Requested by a watcher on DA. Warning: sexual themes, slash, some violence, mention of nonconsentual acts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Based in G1. There is slash here. No like – no read. this is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. enjoy!

Prowl and Jazz had bonded many years ago, and had loved each other even longer. But now that they were on earth, they had to keep their relationship a secret, as they did not think that the earthlings would understand. And one day, as Jazz was driving around the city, he found a lost, lonely human who looked like she needed a friend.

Jazz was driving down an alley, a creepy place especially since the sun was setting and it was getting dark, but as Jazz was taking a back route to the Autobot base, the Autobot came upon a sight that broke his spark. A lost little girl, no more than 5 years old was rummaging through the garbage, seemingly looking for food. Her clothing was tattered and torn, with holes in every place they could be and still look decent. The little girl was quiet as she went about her dirty work, her dirty little face smiling when she found part of an orange that was still somewhat edible. The little girl then took her precious treasure to her cardboard box and slowly snacked on the sweet orange, though it was slightly past its due date, it still tasted good enough to the little girl. And she closed her eyes as she slowly swallowed the treasure she had found.

Jazz was sparkbroken as he had never seen such a sad sight in his entire existence as this helpless girl who was so young and yet thrown on the street, one of the many such people who fall through the cracks as society never sees them. Jazz moved closer to the girl slowly, as he did not want to scare her. Jazz silently transformed as the girl was closing her eyes and enjoying the last piece of her precious orange. Jazz attempted to reach out to the little girl, but her eyes shot open, and scared of the big monstrosity, she flipped her little cardboard box over and hid, hoping the big scary thing would go away, but then she heard a soft spoken voice, trying to talk to her.

"Hey there, little girl, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you" stated Jazz, but he got no verbal reply. He waited and waited, and when he was just about to give up, the box moved, and the girl threw it aside. She looked up at him, her nervousness showing in the fact that she quickly looked down and away, as if she did not deserve to even look at something so pretty. But Jazz, offered her his hand so that she would be able to see him eye to optic.

The little girl was scared, and hesitantly climbed on Jazz's extended. Jazz studied the beautiful yet dirty young girl. She spoke not a word, and that made Jazz wonder, did even know how to communicate?

"HI my name is Jazz" stated Jazz, "can you tell me your name?"

The little looked up at him and shook her head. She then pointed at a scar on her throat. Jazz was not sure what it all meant, but deciding that the girl no longer belonged on the street, Jazz took the small girl home to the base with him. The little girl just watched as for the first time she was in a car and was safe from the chilly night air. And on the way back to the base, the little girl fell asleep, curled up on Jazz's back seat. Jazz just smiled, as he realized that the little girl trusted him to protect her.

Once at the base, Jazz ran straight to his and his sparkmate's private quarters, gently caring the sleeping little girl in his hand. Prowl, noticing that Jazz had returned to their room, turned to embrace his lover. But as Prowl approached Jazz, the tactician noticed that Jazz was holding something precious in his hand. Prowl took one look at the little one, and realized it was a very little human child that had spent at least a few months if not longer wandering the streets. Prowl asked Jazz the obvious question.

"Where did you find her, and what is that scar on her throat?" asked Prowl.

"I found her digging through a trash can in an alley on my way back to the base. She seemed so lost and forlorn that I could not leave her there. As for the scar on her throat, I could not say. Maybe Ratchet could tell us" replied Jazz, now even more curious about this precious little female that he had found.

Jazz and Prowl soon took the little one into the med bay, as she was still asleep, and had Ratchet look the little one over. And after examining her, Ratchet told Prowl and Jazz something that they had not expected to hear.

"The scar on her neck is from when someone removed her vocal chords. She can't talk, she is what the humans call mute. She can understand and is quite smart from what I can tell, but she will never be able to talk" replied Ratchet, bringing sadness to all three bots as it was painful to see someone so young suffer from something that could have been preventable, as Ratchet had told them that her chords had been removed by force and not because they were diseased. Ratchet also stated he was surprised the girl had even survived.

Prowl and Jazz both felt crushed, but they were determined that they could help raise the precious little female. And soon, the two left the med bay with their newest little member of their family who still lay sleeping but now in Prowl's hand. The three made their way back to the quarters, and once they got there, Prowl and Jazz quickly threw together a bed for their newest member before enjoying each other and falling into recharge.

(next day)

The little girl woke feeling warm. She realized that she was sleeping in a comfy bed. And since it was so comfy, she fell back to sleep, not even seeing the bots that lay in the berth next to her. Prowl, the early bird that he had to be, he reached down and gently woke the little girl. She was a little afraid, but she could see that he was trying to communicate with her.

"Is there any way I can learn your name, dear?" asked Prowl to the little girl, who soon made a writing motion that Prowl understood, and he handed her something to write with and on.

And as Prowl watched, the little girl wrote this, in very broken writing: "My name is S4, and I am 5 years old. My voice box was destroyed when bad people killed my parents and my brother, they left me alive, as I was only two, but they removed my vocal chords. I ran away from them at age 3. I have been living on the street since."

Prowl's spark broke as this broken little girl was trying to tell her story. And after she was done with her broken writing, Prowl lifted her up and placed her as close to his spark as he could. S4 loved feeling the warmth the bot offered. Grateful, she looked up at the tactician and smiled. And Prowl, though usually un emotional smiled back and told her, "you no longer have to worry, my little S4, my sparkmate and I are going to take care of you."

And with that, little S4 hugged Prowl as best she could while Prowl returned the gesture as best he could without hurting S4. Once S4 fell back asleep, Prowl placed back into the bed Jazz and he had created for her and then Prowl left for an early morning report. And he also planned to discuss about Jazz and himself being the guardians of this lost little human child. Prowl just hoped that everything would work out for the best, for he knew he had a very little life that now depended on him, and he was not going to let her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Based in G1. There is slash here. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet suddenly piped up "But she needs someone to take care of her"

"And all of her family is dead" Prowl stated, bringing the argument to an end.

"How do ya' know her family is dead?" asked Ironhide.

"Because she wrote it out and told me. Here (hands paper over for others to read, and all are sparkbroken). As you can see in her own writing, she no longer has any family. Jazz and I would like to raise her. We raised Bluestreak and he turned out just fine. Please, allow us to help this poor human" asked Prowl of Optimus, as the blue and red semi looked at the small scrap of paper with the broken hand writing on it.

"She trusts Prowl and Jazz, Optimus, I would let them raise her" stated Ratchet.

Optimus contemplated his options, as Ironhide and Red Alert were the naysayers while Prowl, Ratchet, and the twins, Sunny and Sides, were in full support of it. Optimus believed that all sentient beings have the right to life, but did that mean that one species could raise another species. But then something came to mind, something Perceptor had told the leader when they first arrived on earth.

(Flashback)

Optimus had walked into the room and saw that Perceptor was watching something that was curious indeed, as a dog that Spike had brought in was helping to raise little kittens. Perceptor and Optimus were both dumbfounded until Spike had informed them that sometimes, one species is able to raise another species for many different reasons. Optimus and Perceptor stored the information away just in case they would ever need it, though both doubted that they would.

(End Flashback)

And now that that strange piece of information was coming to the forefront, Optimus knew what his answer would be, despite the naysayers.

"Prowl, you and Jazz shall become the guardians and 'parents' to little S4, and Bluestreak can help you out. And that is my final word. And anyone who dares to try and do any harm to the little family will answer to me" replied Optimus, leaving all the bots somewhat shocked as the leader adjourned the meeting on that note.

Prowl slowly walked out the meeting, hiding the fact that underneath it all, he was jumping for joy at being able and assigned the care of little S4. And now that the meeting was over, Prowl went to find Jazz to inform the saboteur of the good news.

When Prowl arrived back in the room, Jazz was working with little S4, even though Jazz did not know her name yet. Prowl could already tell that a special relationship had developed between S4 and Jazz, and soon Prowl Joined the two. As soon as Little S4 saw Prowl she jumped up and down in Jazz's hand until Prowl was able to offer his hand to take her. And when he did, little S4 moved from one hand to the other and hugged Prowl's digits, as it was all she could reach at the moment. Jazz just smiled as he could see the smile on his face.

"Jazz, you will be happy, as I am sure will little S4, that you and I have been granted permission to raise little S4" stated Prowl, as he watched Jazz's jaw drop and watched little S4 smile with her beautiful little smile.

"Wait a minute" started Jazz, "first off, how do you know her name and secondly, how did you convince Optimus to give us permission to raise her."

"Well, when I got up early to go to the meeting, I had a little 'chat' with S4. And she wrote out and told me her name and her sad little story. She told me she was 5 years old, that her family had all been killed, and that her vocal chords had been removed so that she would never be able to talk and that she had been roaming on the street for 2 years. And as far as permission, Optimus relented when I told him how well we had done in raising Bluestreak, who probably will become a new brother to her, now that she is part of our family."

Jazz just smiled, as he realized that this little human girl would be theirs to raise. S4 giggled as jazz tickled her little stomach. And while Jazz was busy giving the little one the giggles, Prowl was on a mission, and soon found what he was looking for, thanks to Spike. Prowl soon returned to the room, and smiled as he saw a tired but happy S4 sleeping on top of an equally tired and happy Jazz. And while the two were asleep, Prowl worked quickly and carefully to change S4's tattered clothing with a special dress and blue rimmed glasses that Ratchet had given the tactician after Ratchet told Prowl that S4 needed glasses to help see.

Once Prowl was finished changing over S4, he reluctantly left his little family, as he had lots of work to do, starting with throwing the no good twins in the brig to relieve Red Alert and to file reports of the fight with the Cons yesterday. It was also up to Prowl to tell his and his sparkmate's son, Bluestreak, who was about the same age as the prankster twins, that gunner now had a little sister, a human little sister.

"Good Morning, Bluestreak" started Prowl as he had bumped into Bluestreak on his way to punish the twins, "I have some news for you. You have heard about S4, the precious little mute girl who we rescued yesterday?"

"Morning, sir. And yes, I have heard about her. Did they find someone to take care of her, sir?" asked Bluestreak, unable to read his own creator's emotions.

"Yes, Jazz and I are now her official family. We will be raising her" responded Prowl, waiting for Bluestreak's reaction.

"You mean I have a little sister?!?!" asked Bluestreak excitedly, almost unable to hide his utter excitement at the news, as he was no longer an only sparkling/child.

"Yes, but please wait a while before coming to visit. She is still getting used to being around us and I don't want to scare her and I am sure you don't want to scare her either" stated Prowl, as he saw the sadness in Bluestreak's optics. "Don't worry, you will be able to meet her soon and be the big brother you have always wanted to be."

Bluestreak said nothing but happily went on his way. Prowl smirked a small smile. He knew deep within his spark that S4 would love Bluestreak.

ib CRASH! /b/i

The loud crash refocused Prowl on his mission to place those prankster twins in the brig! And so Prowl made his way to the rec room. When he got there, he was not prepared for what he saw.

Meanwhile, back in the family quarters, S4 woke up, feeling the warmth from Jazz's spark surrounding her. She felt something different and then looked at herself. She saw the new dress and clothing as well as the new blue rimmed glasses. She didn't know where exactly they came from, but they were perfect for her. And in being excited, S4 woke Jazz up to show him the new outfit. Jazz woke and smiled, as he knew that it was Prowl who had obtained the clothes to help their newest family member. S4 gave a hug to Jazz, and soon asked for something to write with and on, which Jazz quickly gave her.

And in shaky writing, S4 wrote, "thank you for the new clothes. I haven't had any for nearly 2 years. Now I feel like I am ready to meet more of the robots around here."

Jazz read the note and smiled. And soon the two were off to meet the other Autobots.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Based in G1. There is slash here. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jazz carefully carried the wide eyed little girl, now dressed is her new clothing and wearing her new glasses, as they wandered around the base. S4 would point at different things, and Jazz would explain them to her. And with each and every new discovery, S4 was enjoying herself more and more and finding that things seemed less and less scary. And while Jazz and S4 were walking around, they ran into Ironhide, whose attitude seemed to scare S4, and she tried to hide in Jazz's hand.

"Nice job, 'hide, you managed to scare her" Jazz snapped at Ironhide, as Jazz was taking this caretaking business seriously.

"Wasn't tryin' ta, I'm just in a hurry" retorted Ironhide, who stomped off before S4 would peep her head out again.

"Sorry about that, S4, Ironhide has a tendency to be a bit gruff, but he has a good spark" Jazz told S4 who looked up at him with her precious blue eyes full of curiosity and worry, "and don't worry, most of the rest won't be as grumpy as him either" and with that Jazz tickled S4 until she giggled hard and forgot about gruff old 'hide.

And as the two rounded another corner, they bumped into what S4 thought was the biggest thing she had ever seen. S4 was scared, but with some coaching and soothing from Jazz, S4 poked her head back out and met Skyfire. Skyfire was much gentler than Ironhide and soon S4 was giggling and laughing as Skyfire began to talk. But when Skyfire had to go, S4 left Jazz's hand to give Skyfire a big hug. Jazz was surprised, as was Skyfire, but Skyfire carefully placed the little girl back with Jazz and then headed off. S4 was smiling and Jazz felt proud, as if this was his new sparkling that had just been sparked and it was his job to teach her all the tricks. And so Jazz and S4 continued on, though the bot that S4 was looking most to seeing was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Jazz and S4 entered the rec room, and met up with many different bots, including Ratchet who was on break, Wheeljack who made S4 laugh with all his stories of being blown to pieces, the Lambo twins, who S4 really didn't care for, Bumblebee who S4 loved, as well as Bluestreak, who S4 did not know yet was now her big brother but loved nonetheless. Soon, seeing that S4 was getting overwhelmed, Jazz took S4 to Prowl's office, passing Optimus's office along the way.

Upon seeing the bright red and blue bot, S4 banged on Jazz's chassis to let him know that she wanted to meet the big red and blue semi. Jazz, seeing how eager S4 was, took the little girl in to meet the commander of the Autobots. Optimus, upon hearing the interruption, looked up from his desk and his work to see Jazz holding little S4 in his hand. Optimus smiled as Jazz set S4 down on Optimus's desk. S4 was surprised by just how big the commander was, but she knew she needn't fear him.

Optimus scanned the internet with his processor and started speaking in rudimentary sign language with S4, while he talked. S4, always eager to learn, started signing back even though she could hear just fine and write somewhat well. Optimus smiled and recommended to Jazz and Prowl that they teach S4 sign language so it would be easier for her to communicate her needs. Both Jazz and S4 smiled as they left, and just before they left, little S4 signed "thank you" and then disappeared. Optimus laughed, as the little girl was certainly a morale booster during this trying time, and soon the commander was back at work.

Jazz then carried S4 into Prowl's office and found the tactician locked up and frozen at the desk. Jazz looked down and saw that Prowl had been reading a report from Red Alert and had frozen up. But soon, Prowl was rebooting and went back to work, not realizing that S4 and Jazz were already in his office. But when Jazz cleared his throat, Prowl flipped out, not expecting in his office and both Jazz and S4 laughed. This is the bot that S4 had been looking for and had not seen, as S4 did not know just how much work her guardian did around the base. Prowl recomposed himself quickly and chided Jazz, while taking S4 and holding her quickly close to his spark and then handing her back to Jazz, which was the way Prowl had learned to hug the little one.

Prowl was caught slightly off guard when little S4 began signing at him, but after running a scan on the internet, Prowl easy began to figure out what little S4 was doing, she was trying to use the human sign language. Jazz told Prowl that Optimus had first brought it up and since then, S4 had been enthusiastic in learning the new form of communication. Prowl agreed that it would be easy to teach her multiple forms so that she would be able to communicate several ways. And since Prowl had finally finished his work, Prowl and Jazz headed back to their shared quarters to teach S4 how to read, write, and sign.

But there was a surprise waiting for all three, and as Prowl and Jazz entered the quarters, Bluestreak was sitting on the couch watching the large screen in front of him. S4 was confused, and was pointing at the bot and then using her body to ask why the other bot was here. Prowl, a little more attuned to S4's body language, soon answered her question.

"S4, this is Bluestreak. He is our son, though he his much older than you. He is your brother, dear" stated Prowl, finally getting a hold of Bluestreak's attention.

"may I hold her?" asked Bluestreak to Prowl and Jazz, who looked at S4 to see if she wanted to go to Bluestreak.

If S4 could have squeaked with pure pleasure, she would have as she raced from Prowl's hands into Bluestreak's and gave the big bot a hug, her love so bright in her eyes. Bluestreak as well as Prowl and Jazz smiled as they realized just how much little S4 added to their little family. And since S4 was content to be with Bluestreak, Prowl and Jazz decided to spend some alone time together.

Prowl and Jazz sensuously began to enjoy each other in their bedroom, which was far from where Bluestreak and S4 were watching the big screen. And as the two warmed up, the removed their plating and began giving each other pleasure. And as they brought their sparks out to reaffirm their bond, neither noticed the flash of color change when the two bonded. And the two rested for a short time, unaware that Jazz was yet again expecting, before going on and joining Bluestreak and S4 in watching the movie on the large screen. S4 curled up on Prowl's shoulder that was closest to Bluestreak and fell asleep during the movie. The three large bots smiled, as S4 was just too precious.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The precious little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood is my creation. Based in G1. There is slash here. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

As S4 slept peacefully on Bluestreak's shoulder, Prowl and Jazz finally told Bluestreak of the horrid condition that they had found S4 in. Bluestreak was saddened when he learned just what S4 had gone through, and he gently removed her from his shoulder without waking her up. Bluestreak used a finger to trace along the scar on S4's neck and was saddened that she would never be able to talk or sing or anything like that. Prowl and Jazz just watched as Bluestreak comforted his "little sister", no one yet aware that there would be another family member or so in about 8 months.

Bluestreak looked down at his "little sister" and studied her. He could not believe that someone had been so callous to have murdered her whole family and then cut her vocal chords so that she could never talk. This made Bluestreak mad, but the bot realized that he could do nothing about it, as they had no clues as to where to start looking for the crooks that had done this to little S4. S4 continued to sleep, curled up in Bluestreak's warm hand.

And as the family was settling in, there came a knock at the door. Prowl looked at Jazz who looked at Bluestreak, as none of them were expecting company. But soon enough, Jazz got up and opened the door to find no one there. No one, that is, until Jazz looked down and saw a human man standing at his door. It was a detective, that much Jazz could tell.

"I followed you here" the detective spoke, "my name is Detective Sherwood, and I have been investigating an ongoing case about a little girl who was tortured and her family who were murdered."

Jazz was astounded, as judging by the way he had found S4 he never thought anyone was looking out for the little girl. But knowing that maybe the Autobots might be able to help, Jazz let the detective in only to see a fading energy signature leave. _Ah_ thought Jazz, _Mirage led the detective here probably on orders from Prime_.

And as the detective came in, he saw little S4 in one of the large bot's hands. The detective was worried as he had been looking for years for little S4, to see if he could get any information out of here.

"Prowl, Bluestreak" stated Jazz, "this is detective Sherwood, and he has been working on S4's case."

"Nice to meet you, Detective" stated Prowl, noticing Bluestreak's obvious discomfort, as Prowl could tell Blue was worried that the Detective would take little S4 away, "but I must let you know, that S4 will be unable to answer your questions verbally, as her vocal chords were forcibly removed years ago. We have been trying to teach her sign language and teach her how to write better."

The detective was slightly taken aback, as he did not realize that the young girl, only a couple years old at the time, was mute. He knew she had been tortured, as old photos in a camera found at the scene years ago, but he never knew that they had removed her vocal chords. Prowl carefully lifted the detective up so that he could see S4. And if not for trying to be professional, the Detective might have broke down due to what the Autobots had told them about what S4 had told them.

Jazz talked at how he had found the little girl and Prowl talked about how they had adopted her into their family, as she had told them she had no other family. The detective was taken aback slightly, but seeing that the young girl was in no danger, he was not going to press the issue. And while the detective was talking with Prowl and Jazz, S4 woke in Bluestreak's hands. She looked up and saw Bluestreak and immediately gave the bot a big hug, or at least as big as she could give considering it was a five year old little girl giving a hug to a bot 20 feet tall. After the hug, S4 noticed the detective and curious, S4 pointed at the man and then looked up at Bluestreak. Well, since Bluestreak knew little more than S4, he shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know."

And the detective, having noted that S4 was now awake, decided to try and talk to the young girl. But what he could not have known was that she was absolutely terrified of men, as she had watched men bigger and stronger than her daddy and her brother literally squeeze the life out of her mother and then turn around and shoot her father and her brother. She had only been spared as none of the men, for some unknown reason, were able to bring themselves to kill a little two year old. So instead, they abused her in various ways, not including the removal of her vocal chords. And though she was not very old, she remembered being told that this was so she could not scream and draw attention to the men who were abusing her.

And so, being afraid of men, especially those that were sturdily built like Detective Sherwood, S4 scrambled to get away and ran straight to Prowl, hoping that the her new father would keep her safe from this strange man. The three Autobots and the detective were shocked as well as angry, but not at S4. They were angry at the people who had done this to S4. And since Detective Sherwood was unable to talk to S4, he left to hopefully send a female detective to reach out to little S4. Prowl and Jazz, as well as Bluestreak, all agreed to help the investigation any way they could.

After the strange man left, S4 once again emerged from her hiding spot, crying with brackish tears of fear running down her little face. It broke Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreak's spark to see her crying, but it made their resolve to solve the case that much stronger.

Prowl gently lifted the precious little girl off of his shoulder and asked her, "Why were you so scared?"

S4 reached for a nearby pad of paper and scribbled "the bad men that hurt me were big and strong, and ever since they hurt me, I am scared of men." She looked at the three bots and then continued, "I want to catch the bad men that did this will you help me?"

And all three quickly answered, "absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg. No like – no read. And little S4 learns several new things. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, as Detective Sherwood left the Autobot base after his failed attempt to reach out to little S4, far across town, three burly men were sitting around a table, discussing how they were going to try and find the girl that had escaped from them two years ago. They had not given up on finding her, realizing now that since they had failed to kill her, her testimony against them was more damning now that not only was she free but there was no statute of limitations on murder.

One man who sat at this table was named Daniel, and went by Dan the Hitman, as he was the one who usually carried out the action directed by the boss. Dan was 6 foot 5 and weighed 350 pounds easily, with most of it muscle. He was not one you wanted to run into in a dark alleyway as he killed first and asked questions later. Next to him, was the other crony went by the name Bones as no one knew his real name. He was tall, 7 foot 2 and nearly 400 pounds of muscle. He was just as tough as Dan the Hitman, and other than height, the only difference between Dan was that Dan was white while Bones was part Hispanic and part African American. Both were just as deadly as ever, but nothing but nothing topped their boss, a squat man who was only 5 foot 8, 350 pounds but could kill someone quicker than they could split. The boss, known simply as Doc, was a disgraced doctor who had turned to crime once his license had been revoked. Doc was part White and part African American, but all business when it came to committing crime.

The three sat around talking, wondering how they could find the little girl who had escaped their grasp. So far she had managed to escape their attempts to recapture her as well as their attempts to kill her. It was a good thing that none of them realized yet that the little girl they sought was with the Autobots, or the men would have been plotting how to capture her instead of how to find her, as their gang, known as Three Men Down on the streets, was well known for once finding a target, finding it and doing away with it. But fortunately, none of the three knew that S4 was safe and sound with the Autobots.

Back at the Autobot Headquarters, Prowl was busy trying to keep the base running, Jazz was busy watching for cons, and that left Bluestreak and S4 to spend time together. Bluestreak and S4 were learning American Sign Language and were starting to get really good at signing. S4 was rapidly picking up different ways to communicate with others and while Bluestreak and S4 were learning Sign language and how to write, the two developed their own signs, symbols, and words that only the two of them would know and understand. Bluestreak was amazed at how fast little S4 was learning to sign and write, as the bots did not realize just how fast human children could learn things.

While going about his duties, Jazz felt slightly under the weather. And as soon as his shift was over, Jazz went to go see Ratchet to see what was causing the condition. After fainting and passing out in the med bay from the news, Jazz left Ratchet's med bay, rubbing his abdomen, thinking i we are going to have another one? /i. Jazz was worried yet excited at the same time. Jazz knew Bluestreak and Prowl would understand, but he was worried about little S4's reaction. Even so, all Jazz could do was hope that S4 would be ok with having another member of the family.

Meanwhile, at the police station, Detective Sherwood was trying his hardest to solve this case. He had quite a bit of evidence, but was no closer to arresting those responsible for this horrendous act, and with S4 unable to talk, as well as afraid to interact with men, Detective Sherwood was not sure how he was going to get the information he needed. And then came a revelation, as there was a brand new Detective, a rookie, who was a female that might be able to reach out and talk to little S4. Her name was Detective Shriver, and she was a little spitfire as well as could be very intense, but hopefully she would be able to reach the little girl. And with hope that this was closer to solving the case, Detective Sherwood went to talk to the rookie, Detective Shriver.

And at the Autobot base, Jazz was making his way back to his and his family's quarters. Prowl was already home, as his shift had ended several hours ago, and Jazz saw little S4's eyes sparkle with pure joy as Bluestreak and Prowl were playing "tickle monster" with S4, and laughter filled the room. And it was an excited little S4 that first saw the saboteur enter the room. Jazz was hopeful that what he had to say would not go over wrong.

"Hey Jazz" stated Prowl, "you are running a little late, something keep you?"

"Yeah" replied Jazz, "I was feeling strange and so I stopped by the med bay. And the good news is that nothing is wrong."

"Jazz," stated Bluestreak, "tell the rest, as it looks like you are hiding more news."

Jazz took a huge "breath" in and then let the news fly, " well, Ratchet told me that we are expecting twin sparklings."

Bluestreak and Prowl were excited, but S4 was confused, as she had no idea what sparklings were, and that was when Prowl decided to explain, "S4, you know how when a man and a woman get together and create a baby? ( at which S4 nodded) well, sparklings are little transformers" stated Prowl, hoping that S4 understood. S4, once she processed, understood what sparklings were, but she had one other question that she scribbled out.

"But how can you and Jazz have sparklings, as you are both male?" asked S4 in her better writing.

"Because, we are neither female nor male, we really have no gender so either can carry sparklings, though only mechs have a plug to donate the material" replied Jazz, which seemed to satisfy S4, and the little girl ran up excitedly and hugged Jazz, much to Jazz's relief, as he was not sure she would accept it, but she had. And now that they all knew the family was going to grow, they were all very happy about it, even S4, who did not know that soon she would get another visitor soon.

Detective Shriver was glad to help with the case, as she remembered reading about the case in the papers three years ago about a small family being abducted. Detective Sherwood shared what he had gathered with Detective Shriver. What neither knew was that the Three Men Down gang were getting closer and closer to finding their missing quarry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg. No like – no read. And little S4 learns several new things and things take a turn for the worst. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1 month later)

S4 was a happy little girl, running everywhere around the base, as long as she was with someone else, as the little girl refused to go anywhere on her own. The Autobots In general were more than happy to have the little girl around and to take turns watching her, though she was not to fond of the prankster twins, but she would rather be with both of them or one of them than alone.

At home, S4 had been settling in, as she shared a room with Bluestreak. S4 had quickly learned how to write better and how to use American Sign Language to communicate her needs, though there were times where nonverbal signals would indicate what she wanted. Jazz was starting to get a bulge in his abdomen and S4 would always lovingly stroke when she got the chance, which is one way S4 showed that she was glad that there were going to be more family members.

Meanwhile, across town, the Three Men Down gang were talking, as word had come through the grapevine that a little human female had been adopted by robots. Curious to see if it was there runaway, Doc kept an eye on the news, while all three waited to see if they could figure out the best time and way to enter the base and capture the little runaway. And as they were talking, Bones was twisting a necklace in his hands. It was not worth much in terms of street value, but it was a necklace that their runaway would recognize, as it had been around little S4's neck until she somehow broke it without choking herself and ran off. The gang knew that all they had to do was show this broken necklace, and their quarry would reveal herself. The question was just how to go about it.

Back at the Autobot base, Detective Shriver soon arrived at the base, after having reviewed the case with everyone who was willing to talk and looking over the evidence. And now, though being a rookie, Detective Shriver was carefully approaching the Autobot base, as she knew that being a child victim of crime was bas, especially with all the abuse little S4 must have suffered. And checking her own personal feelings at the door, Detective Shriver headed in and was almost ran over by Bluestreak and S4 who had not expected anyone to be coming toward them. Detective Shriver kept her cool and was soon swept up by this 20 foot robot and headed back to a certain room, where two other robots joined in the conversation.

"Sorry for startling you, ma'am. My name is Bluestreak and this is S4 with me" stated Bluestreak, "and these other two robots are Prowl and Jazz" at which each bot nodded when his name was mentioned.

Having gotten her bearings back, Detective Shriver introduced herself, "My name is detective Shriver and Detective Sherwood sent me to talk with S4 as she was not comfortable talking with him and he was hoping that she would be willing to communicate with me."

S4 merely watched as the blonde haired detective talked. S4 was wary, as something about this detective bothered her, but S4 thought that might be her own worry as she did not want to be found. But the fact that it was a female, S4 was much calmer than when Detective Sherwood had visited. S4 remained in Bluestreak's hands while Detective Shriver asked questions while standing on Prowl's leg. Jazz recorded the interview to make sure that nothing illegal happened.

"S4," started Detective Shriver, "can you tell us anything about the men who did this to you?"

S4 was nervous, and quickly signed an unknown sign to Bluestreak who frowned until S4 realized that Detective Shriver was here to help by the look on Bluestreak's face. And so S4 scribbled on a piece of paper "they were big and mean. There were three of them. One was shorter than the others, one was darker skinned, one was white and one had skin color in the middle, as if mixed and one of the three removed her vocal chords" and when S4 scribbled that, Detective Shriver felt a chill run through her, as the severity of the situation hit Detective Shriver upside the head.

After the interview, Detective Shriver thanked the bots and S4, who had curled up comfortably on Jazz's shoulder. Detective Shriver went back to her office and dropped off all the info she had gathered and shared it with Detective Sherwood, who was astonished by all that S4 had revealed. And with the descriptions that S4 had given, Detective Sherwood was able to pinpoint which gang was responsible, but that did not mean that the Three Men down gang was going to be an easier to catch.

And later on, as Detective Shriver was heading home from work, someone snuck up behind her, knocked her out, and dragged her away. And due to the fact that detective Shriver lived alone in a not quite as great of a neighborhood, her abduction went unreported at first, as no one wanted to be a whistleblower in this part of town. In fact, it was not until an anonymous call came into the station the next morning that Detective Sherwood realized that the Three Men Down gang were even more dangerous than anyone thought, as word had spread that they now held Detective Shriver hostage, and the demand was that they have access to the little brat that they had missed doing away with the first time. This left Detective Sherwood and the rest of the force in a quandary – who to give up? But not willing to give in, Detective Sherwood decided to approach the Autobots for help, as he figured that they would be the only force that the Three Men Down gang would not expect.

And at the base, Optimus Prime got the news from Detective Sherwood, and soon the larger leader approached Jazz and Prowl as well as Bluestreak while S4 was busy with Ratchet getting checked over. And with the new information, Bluestreak, Prowl, and Jazz as well as many of the other Autobots who had grown to love little S4 began to organize themselves to help not only save S4, but also save Detective Shriver who had been working hard to lock up those who had maimed S4 and killed her family. The question was not could they save both, it was how could they do it without putting any other humans at risk.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg. No like – no read. And little S4 learns several new things and things take a turn for the worst. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Detective Shriver attempted to open her eyes and found that it was still very dark, as she had been blindfolded and tied up, as well as in severe pain from all the beatings she had taken. She could hear voices that seemed far off in the distance and she could smell the potent, disgusting smell of cigar smoke as well as the stale, warm air, but that was not what really got her. What got her most was the fact that she felt cold, as she realized she had been tied up to the chair she was in, in the nude.

Her Jaw her and her nether region was extremely sore as well, as Detective Shriver realized that not only had she been kidnapped, but she also had been repeatedly raped as well as severely beaten. And though she desperately wanted to cry out in pain and frustration, she refused to, as that meant showing weakness to her enemies, and Detective Shriver was not going to do that, as she was a well trained, tough cop and rookie detective who took flak from no one, not even this dangerous gang. The gang that held her was amazed at her resistance, but they kept her alive for now, as she was merely bait so that they could get their intended target. She had to wonder, what would they do to her when they got what they really wanted, but troubled by the answer, Detective Shriver stopped thinking about that and tried to think of more positive things.

Detective Sherwood, bringing some pictures with him and concerned about the young rookie detective, went to the Autobot base to talk to Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreak, as the detective realized that he needed to tell the Autobots about the new and unexpected developments in the case including the suspect abduction of Detective Shriver. He realized that S4 may not talk to him due to him being a man, but he had to try as it was important to the whole case and possibly saving Detective Shriver from almost certain doom at the hands of that awful gang. And so, after being escorted to his destination in the Autobot base by Bumblebee, Detective Sherwood knocked on the extremely large door in front of him. And Prowl soon answered, surprised to see that Detective Sherwood was back.

"Hello, Detective Sherwood, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Prowl, thinking that the Detective had more news to report on S4 and her family's case, and hoping it was for the better.

"I am afraid that there has been an unexpected recent development in the case, and I need to talk to you three as well as S4, if she will tolerate me being around her" replied Detective Sherwood in a decidedly morose tone, indicating more was going on that what he said.

Prowl opened the door, and allowed the Detective entrance to the quarters, where Jazz was resting on the couch, his slightly distended belly obvious to those who knew what was going on though not to Detective Sherwood, and Bluestreak was sitting there with S4 on his shoulder as they all watched the earth TV. Prowl flicked off the monitor and informed the others of what was going on once he finally had their attention.

"Jazz, Bluestreak, S4, Detective Sherwood has returned with information regarding an unexpected development in S4's case, and we need to listen to what he has to say in case we are needed to help out" stated Prowl.

"Count me in. What's up?" replied Jazz, who stretched as he finally moved from the position he had not moved form in the last 20 earth minutes, and the creaky metallic sound resounded throughout the quarters, causing little S4 to laugh slightly and Detective Sherwood to wince slightly.

"Me too" replied Bluestreak, who looked at S4 who merely nodded "yes" with a resolved, determined look on her pretty little face. S4, while she did not want to go near Detective Sherwood, realized that since Prowl, Jazz, and Blue, as she called him, were not afraid of this man, she could at least listen to what the man had to say, though she decided to remain safely perched on Bluestreak's shoulder for the time being.

Once Detective Sherwood realized that he had their complete and undivided attention, he went on to update them on the unexpected Development, "Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, S4 – Detective Shriver was abducted the other day on her way to her apartment where she lived alone. She has not been seen or heard from since, and we at the Department got a letter that informed us that unless we gave up the 'little brat' whom I can only assume to mean S4, 'we will do away with Detective Shriver'. First of all, to let you know, we have no inclination to give up S4 to save Detective Shriver, as we don't give in to threats. However, there still is the matter of rescuing Detective Shriver. I have a picture of the gang we think took her, and I wanted to show it to you. Do you think you can help us?"

"We will do whatever we can to help Detective Shriver and S4" replied Jazz, taking the pictures from Detective Sherwood's hands so that he and his family could look at them, not realizing that the picture would cause an unexpected reaction in little S4.

Jazz and Prowl looked at the picture and scanned it into their processors, but did not recognize any of the three men in the photo. However, when S4 saw the photo when Bluestreak was looking at it, she started to physically shake and cry, running straight for her favorite hiding spot on Prowl. And from that reaction, the three Autobots and Detective Sherwood had all the evidence they needed to realize that S4 recognized these men, and that was enough to connect Detective Shriver's abduction with S4's case, at least at the moment for the Detective and the three Autobots.

And seeing that S4 was visibly disturbed from the picture, the Autobots and Detective Sherwood were more determined to bring down the gang that had done these things. Detective Sherwood continued to talk with the Autobots, trying to learn as much as he could from them. The Autobots, who had recorded when Detective Shriver talked with S4 played back the interview so that Detective Sherwood could see if there was anything else he could glean from them.

Meanwhile, across town, the Three Men Down Gang were talking amongst themselves about how to get the little brat back in their possession. They knew they had made their point by capturing the beautiful blonde bombshell who just happened to be the rookie detective and a primary detective on the case. They knew they had left her where she would be hard to find by the cops, but that still did not appease them, especially the leader who was still adamant about getting that lost little girl back.

"Have you discovered anything Dan?" asked Doc.

"Well, haven't found the little girl, but have found that there is another group of robots that the goody two-shoes Autobots fight against, and maybe we can trick one into working with us" stated Dan

"is this possible?" asked Doc, "Is it possible to ask one of these 'other' robots to help us?"

"Well, anything is possible, I think all we have to do is offer something they want, like energy to get back to their planet, and I think we can get any of them to work with us, especially that egomaniac" stated Dan

"Let's Do it!" shouted Bones, who was a man of few words, as his actions spoke volumes as he banged his hand down on the table, nearly smashing it in half from the force of the blow.

"Alright, but we have to go about this carefully, as we don't want to get burned by these other bots" stated Doc, who eyes took on a sinister shine as if he had just thought of the perfect plan.

Dan, Bones, and Doc started planning on which of the Decepticons they would bait to try to use against the Autobots without being used by these other robots and hopefully they could capture their escapee. One name came to their mind – Starscream, the egotistical second in command of the Cons, and all around backstabber. And soon, the Three Men Down gang once again had their fun with the tied up Detective Shriver before they left to go find away to capture the seeker who might help them in return for learning about a huge energy store. Soon, the stage would be set for a showdown.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg as well as mention of rape. No like – no read. And little S4 learns several new things and several things take a turn for the worst. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Doc, Bones, and Dan the Hitman made their way over to where the Decepticons were based, or so they thought, as they failed to realize that the Con base was actually far beneath the sea. The Three Men Down gang spotted the seeker trine flying through the sky, obviously on their way to somewhere, when the Red and white one broke off and headed in a different direction. And following Doc's instincts as well as Dan's keen memory, the three soon realized that the red and white jet was the one that they wanted. And they were pleased when Starscream, as they had learned he was called, was alone and was griping about being on this miserable planet.

"Starscream, my friend" stated Doc carefully, though he could see that he had startled the egomaniacal seeker, "I have a proposal for you."

Starscream eyed this human dubiously - _what help could such a nuisance be?_ thought the seeker. The seeker turned his guns upon the three, and then asked, "And just what do you want, you flesh bag" screeched the seeker, weapons ready to shoot at the slightest provocation. It took everything the three had not to show that they were actually intimidated by the advanced weaponry that the seeker had pointed at them.

"We have a beef against the Autobots, as they took our little daughter from us" lied Doc ever so smoothly, "If you help us get her back, we can lead you to a major source of energy that will not only help you get off this 'miserable little planet' as you so called it, but will also help you overthrow your leader." Doc saw the flash in the beings optics and knew he had hit pay dirt.

"Alright, I will help you, but you better not double cross me, or you will pay with your lives" retorted Starscream, sort of lost in the feeling about what things might be like if he ran the Cons. Starscream had no idea that he was just being used, as Doc had figured out the bots major weaknesses, hence the reason why the Three Men Down Gang so dangerous as well as so hard to catch. And now, with Starscream on board, the Three Men Down gang became even more dangerous.

Meanwhile, Detective Shriver was still struggling to try and get loose from her situation. She could tell that the gang had left, and she knew that now was the best time for her to try and use her energy to try to free herself. But try as she might, she was unable to remove the tightly tied cord around her still nude form. She was going to give up when she heard a noise outside. It sounded like a car, but it did not sound like the Three Men Down Gang's car. This sounded different. And hoping to be rescued, Detective Shriver made all the noise that she could, hoping that someone would hear her.

Outside, Spike was riding with Bumblebee as the two drove through the slum ridden area. And while Spike continued to talk, Bee picked up strange vibrations coming from somewhere, they were extremely faint, but he still picked them up.

"Do you feel that" asked Bee to Spike, who had no idea what the yellow car was talking about.

"I don't feel or hear anything except your running engine" replied Spike, but Spike had learned to trust his mini-bot buddy, when the bot had that serious tone in his voice just like he did now, "But if you sense something, let's check it out."

Spike was pointed to an abandoned building where the dirty, grimy broken windows made the eerie building look even more sinister. Spike headed inside carefully, followed by Bee. The two, surprised by how dark and creepy the building was carefully explored, worried that the rotting floor beneath them could give way at any point in time. The two carefully explored the floor of the building before Bee's headlights lit up a strange sight – the nude form of a woman that was tied to a chair. Her bleeding, bruised, and broken body made the two realize that this strange woman had been abducted and beaten as well as possibly raped.

Spike gently introduced himself to the female, who did not respond, as she was out of it, having used all her energy. Spike removed the tightly binding cord, and the strange woman fell into Spike's open arms. Bee and Spike, feeling that this building was a bad place to be, soon headed out, and brought the female that they had found to the base. If only Prowl, Jazz, Blue, and Optimus had shared what was going on, Spike and Bee would have realized that they had just saved Detective Shriver. But not knowing any better the two brought the unrecognizable woman to the Autobot base, hoping that Ratchet could help this female that they had found.

Meanwhile, Doc and Starscream were discussing the terms of the agreement, both were keen on how to avoid getting duped, and so it was like two identical people trying to outdo each other without the possibility of getting burned by the other. Dan and Bones remained quiet, as they knew that the boss was the only one who discussed and made deals. Starscream, the scheming devil that he was, agreed to help, as he could see how that he would benefit greatly in the end, and plus he would get to get rid of the Autobots to boot! And so using Starscream's weaknesses against him, Doc duped the seeker into helping the gang. And after agreeing to terms, the seeker and the gang parted ways, both sides looking forward to what was going to happen next.

However, when the gang returned to the building that they had hid Detective Shriver in and found her gone, they were pissed off even more, as they had no idea who had found her or how, but they realized that they should not have left her alone. But since they had kept her blindfolded the whole time, they figured her being taken was not going to be connected with them.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Detective Sherwood was just about to leave when Bee and Spike returned to base with the unrecognizable woman. Sherwood recognized her immediately, and called a squad to come take pictures as well as get evidence and grill Spike and Bee as to where they had found the female. It was only when this all happened, that Bee and Spike were told that they had saved Detective Shriver from her captors, but whether she would get back to normal was still debatable as Ratchet took the female and did what he could to help her, though she was still out of it.

Optimus called Prowl and Jazz as well as S4 into the med bay. Spike, who had never yet met S4, was surprised when the petite young girl with glasses was brought in to see what had happened. S4 cried immediately, as she recognized the M.O. of the gang that had taken her family's life and left her mute. And with this new development, Detective Sherwood made sure to redouble his department's efforts, as Detective Shriver and S4 were not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot.

And then Blurr, a spy who had been in an area he should not have been in, revealed to Detective Shriver, and the other Autobots around a new kink in the case as Blurr played the video of the Three Men Down gang, though he did not know that that was who they were, making a deal with Starscream. Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, Optimus and even Detective Sherwood swore as they realized just how bad this situation was getting. S4, terrified b the video she had just seen, found her favorite hiding spot on Jazz and stayed there. It was only then that the Autobots realized just how bad this was and how bad it was becoming, as now not only were other humans involved, but now the Cons were in on this too. Optimus sighed, as he realized he now had to reveal everything to his crew, in hopes that they all would be ready for whatever may come. Little did they know that what was going to come was going to come soon and come hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg as well as mention of rape. No like – no read. And things get even more complicated. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

A few months down the road, as the gang had laid low for a while due to the heat pouring down their necks due to Detective Shriver being found, things were starting to roll. Doc had been in constant communication with the seeker that he had bribed to do their dirty work while Doc had obtained all the information he needed on the energy he would need in order to pay the seeker. Doc knew if Starscream kept up his end, the gang would soon have not only S4 but also Detective Shriver in their custody again.

Starscream had talked to his trine mates, who were just as eager as he was to live this miserable planet, though Starscream did not tell them about the other part of the deal, as he had been told that if mentioned that, the gang would offline him on their own. And so, for once towing the line, Starscream and his trine mates flew over the Autobot base at many different times, as they were casing the base to see when would be the best time to capture the little brat, as they wanted the little girl first, as she was the big ticket item, so to speak. And when the trine noticed that every day at about 10 am that S4 went outside with a very pregnant Jazz (who was now 6 months along) they knew that it would be the best time to strike. Now the only thing left was to pick the day, as some days Prowl or Bluestreak came out, and some days it was just Jazz. But soon, before the Autobots would be ready, the trine would strike and strike hard.

On this one particular day that the trine chose to strike, Detective Shriver, who had been left at the Autobot base for safety, was outside with the pregnant Jazz and S4. Starscream smirked the nastiest smirk he could, as he realized he would be able to capture both disgusting females at once. S4 and Detective Shriver were "talking" with Jazz watching over them when the seekers flew in unexpectedly. Jazz, now to far along to be much of a fight, was quickly subdued by the seekers, as Skywarp took the pregnant bot. Thundercracker was assigned to watch over Detective Shriver, who was scared to death of the cons, as she had had no idea that these Cons even existed. That left mute little S4 for Starscream, who quickly grabbed the young girl, but made sure not to hurt her too much, as she was their way of getting energy. Little did the seekers know that they had been spotted, nor did they care as they had gotten what they had come for.

Bluestreak, who had been late in coming out to join the group, watched as the seekers flew off, and it was only then that Bluestreak realized that not only were S4 and Detective Shriver gone, but so was Jazz. And with that, Bluestreak ran back into the base, and sounded the alarms. And all the bots came running outside just as the seekers were flying off somewhere.

"What did the seekers come here for?" asked Cliffjumper.

"They took Jazz, S4, and Detective Shriver" replied Bluestreak.

"Come on Autobots, we have got to stop those seekers. Prowl contact Detective Sherwood, and let him know what's going on" shouted Optimus as the Autobots transformed and rolled out trying to go after the seekers, unfortunately the seekers were faster and were soon out of sight.

And once having gotten away from the bots, Starscream took a frightened Detective Shriver from TC and sent TC and Skywarp to the base with the captured Jazz while Starscream met up with someone elsewhere. And soon, the egomaniacal seeker contacted his "boss" for the job.

"You better have what I want" screeched Starscream, "because if not, you won't be getting either of the fleshbags!"

Doc, though not happy to hear Starscream's way of putting "mission complete" still held his own "Once you have proven that you have the correct 'fleshbags' as you so kindly put it, then you will get the agreed upon reward."

And as Bones and Dan listened in, they were both hoping that they in fact were getting the two females that they had wanted. Bones, getting too excited, was starting to break stuff until the boss told him to knock it off. Bones stopped, and Dan just stood by as they waited for the demented seeker to bring them their bounty. Soon enough, Starscream arrived at the undisclosed location and provided the two humans that the Three Men Down Gang were looking for.

"Starscream, please give me my family and then I will give you what we agreed upon" Doc stated smoothly, willingly to give what they agreed on, though Doc had never said for how long it would be.

Starscream, too star struck by the idea of being the con leader and getting off this miserable little planet, soon handed S4 and Detective Shriver to Doc and his two henchmen. And before Starscream blasted off, Doc held up his end of the bargain, by giving the Seeker very special energy as well as a special bomb that would get rid of Megatron. Starscream, not realizing that he had been a little duped, left the scene, letting the job roll off his back, as if it meant nothing to him.

Meanwhile, after the seeker left, Doc and his two henchmen smirked as they had exactly who they had wanted. And while they did not have to worry about S4 screaming, they had to carefully knock out the detective. Doc was tempted to surgically remove Detective Shriver's vocal chords, but the flash of distant lights scared the gang off, and soon the gang was gone.

Having just missed the gang, the lights that had been spotted in the distance were the Autobots Ratchet, Hound, and Mirage who were out searching for Jazz, S4, and Detective Shriver. None of the three of them had any idea just how close they had been to capturing the Three Men Down gang as well as their captives. If only the three had been there sooner, they might have had a chance to stop the abduction. However, since S4 still had her special bracelet on, that Prowl and Jazz had given her months ago, they were able to track her. And with Mirage's ability to hide his own trail as well as others, the three soon began to follow the gang without being spotted.

Meanwhile, Optimus, Prowl, and many of the others went off after the cons, as they knew that if the Cons not only took Jazz as well as had access to specific energy, that could mean very bad things for not only Cybertron but earth as well. And so they hurried off to confront the Cons.

And at the Con base, Starscream began planning just how he might use the special bomb he was given to take over the cons. Little did Starscream know just how this particular bomb would work. Starscream was just busy planning on how he could use this bomb on Megatron, and when Starscream finally decided, things were not going to go exactly how the seeker had hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg as well as mention of rape. No like – no read. And things get even more complicated. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream sat in his our quarters, looking at the strange device that he had received from the gang for a job "well done." Starscream was not sure exactly how this weird looking device would help him nor did he know where on earth a human could find such a device. But being the deviant spark that he was, Starscream could not wait to try out the strange looking object out on the object of his loathing - Megatron. And so, with the mysterious device in hidden in his hands, Starscream strutted out of his room and headed to Megatron's private quarters for a little "discussion" that Starscream would not soon forget.

Meanwhile, on the far other side of town, the Three Men Down gang were laughing and having a good time, not realizing that they were being followed by three Autobots thanks to Mirage's camouflage. Soon enough, the three men were at their hideout and while Doc grabbed and carried the silent and crying little S4, Dan and Bones were left to bring in the thrashing and gagged Detective Shriver. The men could not believe their luck, as the seeker had delivered what they wanted and more, though the same could not be said for Starscream, as Doc had given the bot a device that would not malfunction per se, but would not last permanently, but then again, once Doc got what he wanted, he did not have to keep up his end of the bargain fully. Besides, Doc figured, he had never told the seeker how long the device would "get rid of the leader." But pushing that thought aside, Doc took one look at their two captives, and decided that a celebration was in order, and soon the three men were downing booze and having a jolly good time, never realizing that just outside, the Autobots were just waiting for the right time to jump in and rescue little S4 and Detective Shriver.

Out in the distance, Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots not back at the base or chasing the human gang were getting closer and closer to the underwater Decepticon base, as the expecting Jazz was still a prisoner of the cons. Prowl and Bluestreak were most worried about both situations, though neither showed it, as it was their family in trouble, but they also knew that to show worry was to show a sign of weakness, so both plowed on, Following Optimus's lead. And soon this group of Autobots reached the waters where the Con base was, and soon were under attack from most of the Cons, with the exception of Megatron and Starscream.

Thanks to Starscream's tampering, a warning siren did not go off in Megatron's room, leaving the tyrant unaware that the Autobots were right outside their base. Megatron, who was working on his next scheme, was soon interrupted by his SIC, Starscream. Megatron, thought not enjoying the interruption, decided to give his SIC the tyrant's full attention, in hopes it would get rid of the seeker sooner. Starscream smiled internally as he realized all he had to do was get close enough to slip the device on Megatron, and then stand back and watch the show.

Megatron, not picking up on Starscream's demeanor, soon turned his back to his SIC, as the tyrant began to. Starscream had his opportunity to place the unknown device on Megatron's backside, and took it, placing the device delicately on Megatron's back, without the tyrant noticing. Starscream then stood back and waited to see what exactly would happen. Boy would Starscream be surprised with the result.

Meanwhile, in the brig for below the officer's quarters, Jazz remained calm as he knew it was important for the sparklings that he was carrying not to fret and panic, as he was not far enough along for them to survive if they were sparked now. And as Jazz did his best to remain calm, he felt gentle pulses of love in his spark, allowing Jazz to realize that his sparkmate was on his way. Jazz smiled internally as he knew he would be rescued soon, though he was very worried about little S4.

In the interim, Dan the Hitman and Bones were stumbling drunk as they continued to rape Detective Shriver. Unknown to all, the Autobots outside were recording the exploits for the time being as they knew that they would have to wait for just the right opportunity to intervene. And while Hound and Ratchet watched Bones and Dan, Mirage was off to watch Doc, who had gone to another room with poor little S4. Mirage was disturbed by what he saw as he watched the rotund man place his hands were no adult should touch a little child and while S4 cried and shook her head "no", she was unable to scream as Doc soon studied her nude form. S4 was unable to cover herself, as both her small arms and legs had been securely tied down, leaving her completely exposed. Mirage was sickened by what he saw, but there was nothing he could do at the moment, for he did not want the man to kill S4, and so all Mirage could do was watch and wait, which he hated most of all.

In the mean time, Starscream watched as the device disappeared within Megatron. Starscream was slightly confused, as he had not expected the device to do that, but he continued to watch, as Megatron showed the first of unusual signs, such as shaking his head, as if trying to either remember something or clear a fog, but it was not until Megatron turned around and talked that Starscream realized what had happened.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Megatron, his optics admitting the truth that he had no idea what was going on. Starscream was startled at first, and then realized what an opportunity he had.

"My name is Starscream, and I am the leader here. You are my second in command, Megatron. I have you act like the leader to keep suspicions off of the truth. You came in here because you wanted to admit your feelings for me" stated Starscream, not sure if it would work, but Starscream was shocked when he got the reply.

"Well, Starscream…" started Megatron, softly and huskily, unlike anything the seeker had ever heard from his leader, "You are so sexy and such a strong leader, I want you to take me. I have been saving myself for you, hon." Megatron proceeded then by laying a big fat, searing hot kiss on Starscream's lips and then headed to the berth. "Care to join me, stud."

Starscream smirked, if this really worked to reshape the way Megatron thought, Starscream could be in control without anyone even realizing it. And so Starscream made his way to the berth, and interfaced with his "leader", creating a spark bond between the two as well as impregnating Megatron with sparklings. What neither yet realized that this "moldable" time was only going to be short lived, but some of the effects of what happened during the duration were going to cause problems and have lingering consequences once the device ran its course.

Meanwhile, as Hound and Ratchet watched, they felt their tanks churn as they could not believe that humans could be so cruel to each other. But not have the stealth that Mirage had, they were not able to make a move yet. All they could do was wait for the appropriate time to jump in and save both detective Shriver, who was being beaten and raped at the moment, and S4, who neither Ratchet nor Hound realized it, was being tortured by the leader of the gang, though they were soon aware of it thanks to the sparkbond between Mirage and Hound. Now all three bots were eager to save the females, but when would the opportunity present itself or would it ever present itself?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg as well as mention of rape. No like – no read. And things get even more complicated. This is strictly a fan fic, and will have a more chapters to come. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream was thoroughly enjoying his manipulation of Megatron's systems, and the fact that Starscream was the brains behind the leader made Starscream feel even better and more important, as Megatron would always defer to the seeker for battle plans and other plans as well. And while the other Cons were slightly startled at what appeared to be going on, no one questioned anything, as for as volatile as Megatron could be in his normal state, Starscream was much more volatile and could attack at the slightest provocation, and at the time being, there was no one to stop the seeker, as Megatron just seemed to watch with sadistic pleasure as Starscream did what Starscream felt like doing. And while many a con wanted to offline Starscream, the fact that Megatron was bonded to Starscream was the only thing keeping the defiant seeker bot alive. However, Starscream was soon going to get his comeuppance when he least expected it, and from a much unanticipated place.

Meanwhile, outside the base, the cons continued to fight with the Autobots who were slowly advancing toward the Con base. The seekers who were out in the fight were doing their best as were the constructicons as well as other bots, but no matter where they turned , the Cons kept running into Autobot after Autobot and taking more and more damage. Prowl, who had secretly broken away from the group along with Bluestreak, headed down to the water's edge and jumped in, heading to the Con base in order to save Jazz, who waited patiently in the Con brig, but all three were feeling more worried about what was happening to poor little S4, but they put that thought aside so that they could concentrate on what they needed to do here and now and that was get Jazz out of the Con brig safely.

Meanwhile, across town, Hound and Ratchet continued to watch as the horror before their shocked optics began to die down, as Dan and Bones were soon passed out drunk on the floor, after having drunkenly tied Detective Shriver to a chair. Ratchet and Hound snuck in carefully, as they did not want to draw any attention. Once inside the building, Ratchet and Hound took one look at Detective Shriver and realized that she needed to go to a hospital right now, as she was losing blood as well as was unconscious, with cuts and bruises all over her body. And so being careful not to rouse anybody, Ratchet and Hound cautiously removed the unconscious body of Detective Shriver from the chair and then took off, leaving a silently coded message for Mirage, who was still waiting for his opportunity.

In the other room, Mirage got the message as he continued to watch the gang leader assault poor little S4. Mirage was unsure how to proceed, but then he realized something. If Ratchet and Hound had found a way to rescue Detective Shriver that must mean that the other two gang members were out for the count. And so, with that thought in his processor, Mirage began to watch more carefully to see if there was a time when he could get to little S4. And then Mirage thought about one of the weapons he possessed, a gas that would put organics to sleep for at least 12 hours. Mirage knew that S4 would succumb to the gas as well, but better to have her sleep for 12 hours than permanently fall asleep.

And so, without further ado, Mirage released the mysterious blue gas that seemed to fill the air. S4 succumbed quickly, as she was very young and vulnerable. Doc, on the other hand, took much longer, and Mirage had to endure watching Doc assault poor little S4's body as she lay sleeping for 30 more earth minutes before the heavy set, rotund gang leader finally succumbed to the sleep gas and fell asleep, leaving Mirage the chance to rip the chains off and rescue poor little S4. Mirage knew right where he needed to head – a hospital so that little S4 could at least get looked at. Mirage contacted Ratchet and Hound about the news, and Ratchet told Mirage to bring S4 to the base, as Detective Sherwood was there to collect evidence such as biological evidence as well as photographic evidence and the like. Mirage did as directed by Ratchet as little S4, who Mirage had done the best he could to redress in her torn up, cut up clothing, slept soundly on his back seat, her hot breath breathing right into the right rear seat, allowing Mirage to know that she was still very much alive – injured and violated, but alive nonetheless.

And while the Three Men Down gang slept either out of drunken stupor or due to the sleep gas, Detective Shriver and little S4 were on their way back to safety thanks to Ratchet and Mirage while Hound went to the police to lead them to the criminals who did these deplorable things and had gotten away with so much for so long. Dan, Bones, and Doc were quickly arrested without incident. Now it was just a matter of collecting the evidence needed to convict these criminals of all the foul deeds they had done, including the murder of S4's family and the maiming of S4. And unknown to the gang, the evidence against them was quickly stacking up thanks to good old fashioned police work and some help from the Autobots.

Meanwhile, as the Cons and Autobots continued to fight, something was happening in the Con base, well 2 somethings actually. First, Prowl and Bluestreak, who had broken off from the group in a planned move, were getting closer and closer to rescuing the pregnant Jazz, who was still patiently waiting for the rescue to come and get him. Secondly, unknown to Starscream, Megatron was starting to feel that something was not right about the whole situation. No he could not yet put his finger on it, but something was beginning to feel very wrong to the tyrant about his position in the army and onboard this ship. But before Megatron could think any more about it, Starscream entered the picture, taking the Tyrant from behind, the seeker being completely unaware that his new toy was slowly regaining his memory. The question was how soon would Megatron realize the truth about exactly what was going on? And, for the Autobots, would everyone be ok?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to sw124 on DA, who requested this fic. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, Judge Shepherd, Roadrash, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg as well as mention of rape. No like – no read. The resolution and justice is served. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Doc woke to find himself in a prison cell all alone. Bones and Dan had been placed in different cells and the gang was kept separated for good reason. Doc looked angrily at the guard who had passed by on routine rounds. Doc had no idea how he had gotten into this cell, but he figured he was too smart for the cops and would either be dismissed, acquitted, or receive a slap on the wrist. Little did Doc or his two henchmen realize just how much the police had on them, thanks some to the hard work of police and some thanks to the Autobots.

Back at the Autobot base, S4 and Detective Shriver were recovering in the med bay. Neither had woken up just yet and Ratchet was very concerned, as were the rest of the Autobots and even Detective Sherwood. Mirage handed over S4's ripped and shredded clothes while Hound handed over Detective Shriver's clothing as well as other evidence gathered at the broken down warehouse where the Three Men Down were holding Detective Shriver and S4 captive. Detective Sherwood catalogued all the evidence that had been gathered recently and over the years that he had been working on the case of S4's family. Now it was coming closer to the time when justice would be served.

A few weeks later, after S4 and Detective Shriver recovered, it was drawing closer and closer to the court date for the trial of the Three Men down gang in regards to Detective Shriver's kidnapping and rape as well as S4's family murders and the mutilation of S4 as well as several other charges regarding the little girl, as Prowl and Jazz had already been awarded legal custody of S4, thanks to a judge who ruled that since the little girl wanted to stay with them, they could be her legal guardians. But S4 and Detective Shriver were getting nervous as the date was getting closer to the time in which they would have to testify and look at the men who had done this to them.

And then, a few days later, the court date arrived. Doc and his two menacing minions were brought into the court room dressed in orange and shackled, after having already been convicted of many different robberies and arsons that they had committed. Doc was smug, thinking that there was no more evidence regarding him or his gang in committing these atrocious crimes. Bones and Dan the Hitman as well as Doc were so intimidating, that it took a long time to find a public defender willing to defend the defendants, as so many believed that the gang should be done away with. And soon, the court was filled and all parties were where they were supposed to be, the trial began, with Judge Shepherd presiding over the court, the same judge who granted legal custody of S4 to Prowl and Jazz.

The jury at the trial was made up of good mixture, 6 men and 6 women ranging in age from 21 to 68, with four Whites, four African Americans, and four Hispanics. The varied jury was ready to perform its duty as the trial started. First the prosecution presented its opening statement. And so the trial began.

The following day, it was time to bring forward witnesses. Mirage, Hound and Ratchet were called, as were Prowl, Jazz, and Bluestreak. The defense tried its best to discredit these witnesses, but video evidence is fairly hard to dispute. Thankfully, since it took most of the time, S4 and Detective Shriver were not called to the witness stand this day, but the next day, it would be time to tell their stories.

Detective Shriver, the next day, was called to the stand, and was questioned as to what had happened to her. And when the cross examination came, the defense lawyer tried to belittle the witness, but was reprimanded by Judge Shepherd as he was not going to allow any lawyer to badger a witness in his court room.

At the Defense table, Doc and his gang were emotionless as the testimony went on and on, they were convinced that their reputation would prevent the jury from giving them too stiff of a sentence, Detective Shriver soon finished her testimony, once again facing her attackers with bravery. Then it was little S4's turn to take the stand. An interpreter was called, as S4 was mute and communicated by sign language. And S4 gave her scary testimony about what happened to her family, about how the tall big one used his hands to squeeze the life out of her mother while the other two shot her older brother and her father, as they tried to protect her. S4 also told of the "surgery done" to forcibly remove her vocal chords, leaving her mute. The whole court was astonished and sickened by what the little girl told, especially as she told of her life on the street, just trying to survive until she was rescued by Jazz, the Autobot. The defense tried to question S4, but the lawyer's rude attitude again brought the judge's wrath down, and the defense backed down.

The next day was the defense's turn to present their side, but they brought no witness, no evidence. They played the "discredit the witnesses of the Prosecution game" as there was little else that they could do. But since the lawyer for the defense was still berating the goings on, the judge halted the testimony, and soon it was time for the jury to take over.

The next day, after closing statements, the jury was sequestered and given the fate of the defendants. And so, discussing the case, and looking at all the evidence, the jury gathered and argued and discussed the case. And after a week of deliberation, the jury came back to give their verdict – guilty as charged on all counts. Doc and his gang could not believe their ears. And then came the recommendation of punishment – life in prison without the possibility of parole. As was later learn, there was one on the jury who held out on the death penalty, leaving the most severe punishment being life in prison without the possibility of parole. Doc and his minions were astonished, and threatened to attack everyone in the court room, but since they were shackled and handcuffed, they did not get far.

Once in Jail, Doc got in a fight and was killed by a rival gang member after only having served several weeks. Dan the hitman had to be housed in solitary as he had been attacked by others for having raped someone weaker than him. Dan was left in a cell 23 hours and day and only let out for one hour and carefully watched. Bones got into multiple fights, eventually ending up in the prison hospital after having been stabbed multiple times, and was barely clinging to life. All were serving one form of justice or another.

As far as the Autobots and S4 were concerned, it was now all over and just had been served. S4 now wore a smile, and ran up to Detective Sherwood and gave the male detective a great big hug in gratitude. Detective Sherwood was shocked, but grateful that he could finally give S4 the closure she longed for.

(Several months later)

S4 was playing and being the well behaved little earth girl that she should have been. She was running toward Jazz, who was holding her two new little brothers – twins Prowler (think TF animated Prowl as a sparkling) and Roadrash. She loved them dearly and spent as much as she could with them. All the Autobots were happy, but no one was happier than Prowl and Jazz, as they watched their little family grow. And coming up over the hill, came two humans – detective Sherwood and his wife detective Shriver, who were now expecting a little one. S4 loved hanging out with the detectives as much as loved being with her family. Nothing could have been better, and as S4 realized the new families she had, S4 shed one tear for her old family before returning to joining her new family. Yes, now little S4 had a family that loved her and no one was going to hurt her like she had been hurt so long ago. And all was well.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. The silent little girl in this story belongs to :iconsw124:, who requested this fic. Silverstream, Redstar, and Darkwind are the creations of and used with permission from :iconsupermoi:. Detective Sherwood, Detective Shriver, Dan the hitman, Bones, Three Men Down, Judge Shepherd, Roadrash, and Doc are my creations. Based in G1. There is slash here as well as M preg as well as mention of rape. No like – no read. the resolution and justice is served. This is the missing part of Megatron and Starscream – it is kind of short. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Aboard the Nemesis, after the Three Men Down gang were convicted and went to jail, Starscream was struggling, as Megatron was returning to his old ways. Starscream was starting to get frustrated as Megatron realized that Starscream was playing him. Megatron was absolutely pissed beyond belief, but there was one problem that prevented Megatron from completely annihilating Starscream – the fact that the two were now bonded. Megatron was furious once he figured it out, as he had never planned to bond to anyone. And to top it off, Megatron learned that he was carrying sparklings from the seeker. But for as much as Megatron hated what had happened, he realized that he had always had feelings for the seeker, that much was true. And though he would have preferred it the other way, Megatron realized that he was not willing to kill his own offspring, but that did not mean that he could not beat the tar out of the seeker who had taken advantage of the tyrant. And so, with the mood swings and all, Starscream suffered many severe beatings, especially as Megatron grew closer to sparking the sparklings.

(Several months later)

After Megatron nearly tore Starscream apart after making the former tyrant spark the three little mech sparklings, Megatron took a look at the three little seekerlings, named Redstar, Silverstream, and Darkwind. And with the sparking of the three little seekerlings and after an "innocent" misunderstanding, Megatron and Optimus finally made peace and ended the war, as neither wanted the little sparklings to face the pointless war.

And now S4 had many little sparkling friends to play with besides her brothers with the triplet seekerlings joining other Autobots sparklings and had fun. And all in all, everything ended well.


End file.
